


Parallels

by itstiredandy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, M/M, mutuals au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstiredandy/pseuds/itstiredandy
Summary: Logan has a internet friend who is wary about going to a new school. Meanwhile his mom asks him to help a friend’s son, who is going through the same and attending his school at the beginning of the year. But, those can’t be related, right? When the similarities grow, so does his feelings abour the boy.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> a fanfic i started on tumblr! hope you guys enjoy

Logan stared at his phone, with the tumblr notification glaring back, forcing his lips not to open into a too wide of a smile. He unlocked the screen and saw it, the new chapter to one of his favorite Doctor Who fanfiction. Written by a faceless internet person, going by Ramon, Logan thought the work resembled the actually series so much, it could actually become its own season. But as much as he commented, he never admitted that to the actual writer.

_A regeneration, now? I think you foreshadowed this a couple of chapters ago, very nice. I am intrigued as to what happens next, and how will the companion react._

That was merely the opening line of Logan’s comment. He went on to make some writing  analysis and share his own theories.

Not too long after, the author replied, their username - permanentlyglittery - catching Logan’s attention from the sea of notifications on the screen.  **Hm… I cannot debunk or confirm any of this just yet. BUT OH MY AM I GLAD TO READ THIS, THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENT!!**

The use of caps lock was excessive, to say the least. Regardless, Logan found himself smiling at the thought of making an internet friend happy with such a simple thing.

Yet, as Ramon had tried explaining time and time again, a comment was not a simple thing for fanfiction writers.

**LO, LO, LO!!**

**ARE YOU THERE?**

**I MUST TALK TO YOU!**

Logan read the messages, coming from Ramon themselves. He took two minutes to reply.

_Yes, I am here. What is it, Ramon?_

**I AM FREAKING OUT.**

_Why is that?_

**Tomorrow I start at a new school. I’ll be the new kid, again. I don’t know anyone there! And I’m just… anxious, I suppose. I don’t like this, I didn’t like it the first two times, it’s not gonna change on the third.**

_Well… I cannot tell you much. Nervousness is normal, in cases like this one. But you’ll go there on your first day and it probably will not be as bad as your mind is making it out to be. And you are sure to make some friends soon. You seem very sociable, from my end of things._

**Yes, well… That’s not the most of my worries anyhow. I just do not like being out of loop, compared to everyone else.**

_You’ll always face that in your life, Ro. There will always be people who know more than you, and you’ll have to learn. Worrying about it like so will do you no good._

**… Easier said than done.**

_Probably. But not impossible._

“Logan!” The boy’s mother’s voice carried, reaching him up in his room. “Dinner’s ready, come down, sweetie!”

“Soon!” He yelled back, leaving his phone lying on the bed, to go and put on flip flops.

Once he was no longer barefoot, he walked down the stairs. In the kitchen, were both his parents and his grandma. The elder woman sat by the edge of the table, while his dead sat right next to her and his mom set the table. When she was done, she sat across from the father and Logan took the remaining spot in front of his grandma.

“Excited for tomorrow, sweetie?” The mother, Gloria, asked as she started making her plate.

“I’m indifferent, actually.” Logan responded, doing the same. “It’s school, and the only teacher I actually liked retired… I don’t think she would be teaching us this year anyhow.”

“What about Chemistry?” His father, Mitchell, prompted as he bit down on a piece of steak. “It’s your favorite subject.”

“Well,” Their child gave a tiny smile, “that is one upside.”

“So you aren’t totally indifferent.” His mother poked his side with her elbow, causing him to giggle lightly.

“Alright, fine.” He admitted. “I’m excited for one thing.”

“You’ll have to come tell us all the details after your first day, boy.” The grandma, Jane, pointed at the young man with her fork and a smirk. “I will be waiting.”

“Of course.” Logan nodded before shoving some food into his mouth.

The conversation shifted for that to grandma’s chess game online. Then it shifted again, to the father’s experience at work that morning. And then, one last time, to the mother’s job interview which didn’t seem to have gone too well.

“It happens.” Gloria shrugged the matter off. “I’ll just keep trying.”

“Yes, honey. You’ll find something soon.” Her husband cheered, softly.

Logan nodded when she turned her head to him, and his grandma shot up two thumbs up. It got the woman laughing, contently.

“I have the best family.” She said, standing up with her plate as she kissed the top of her son’s head. “Can you help me with the dishes today, sweetie?”

“Sure.” Logan finished his plate, going after her with it.

The other two cleaned up the table and left. While the young boy put the wet dishes to dry on the rack, his mother finished washing the last of the utensils.

“Logan.” She called, before he could go up the stairs.

“Yes?” He stared at her, while she put her hands on his shoulder.

“I need to ask a favor from you.” She continued. “Not for me, exactly, but for an old friend. He has a son that just got transferred to your school. He just wants to make sure the boy isn’t alone of his first day. Can you talk to him, tomorrow?”

“Eh… I guess so.” Logan nodded in a slow manner, him sensing a tiny bit of awkwardness in the foreseeable future. “What’s his name?”

“Roman.” Gloria replied, squeezing. “Roman Kastler. He’s your age, probably going to take a lot of the classes you do.”

“Alright…” The boy sighed, proceeding, he put his hands on his hips. “But who is this friend of yours? Do I know him?”

“Kind of, yes.” The woman straightened her posture, smiling down at her son. “He used to come by every Christmas, giving us presents. We always had one for him too. A lot of the books you had when you were a kid were from him.”

“You mean Uncle Gilbert?!” Logan shot, eyes ever blinking. “Didn’t he move away?! And since when he has a son?!”

“Since seventeen years ago.” Gloria huffed slightly. “He had a nasty divorce and the mother had Roman’s custody. But, as I’ve heard, she died a couple of years ago. And now he lives with my friend. And they moved back just last week. Gilbert did say he wanted to come visit soon, but was occupied with the moving.”

“Well… that’s…” The young one cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why didn’t you tell me any of this sooner?”

Now, his mother gave a weak, nervous giggle. “To be honest, sweetie, I forgot to tell you, for a while there. Gilbert’s phone call right before dinner reminded me.”

Sighing, with a little bit of impatience mixed in with love for his mother, Logan hugged her by the waist. “Alright. But please tell me when he comes to visit again.”

“Of course, sweetie.” She kissed the top of his head again. “It’s a promise.”

.

**IT MIGHT BE IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME!**

Ramon had replied, long before Logan had reached his phone again.

_What makes you say that?_

**… I am not the best with people.**

_I failed to see how this makes you incapable of learning._

**You don’t understand.**

_You could make me._

The next message took a bit longer to come by.

**I am outgoing, sure. I don’t have a problem with starting a conversation with anyone. But sometimes, comes this voice in the back of my head, telling me to shut up, that I’m annoying everyone I’m talking to. So, usually I stop, or don’t but start trying too hard and I see the weird looks people give me. How does one learn when they feel too uncomfortable to do so? When they feel self conscious and… inadequate? And everything feels too much because you don’t really want to be yourself anymore and you’re scared of doing anything. It’s not so easy, Lo.**

Reading that gave Logan a little bit of a… nostalgic feeling. He had been there, not too long ago. He also wasn’t completely free from it just yet. So he actually understood a lot more than Ramon thought. But, Logan would say that to him. Instead…

_If people give you weird looks, it’s their loss. But I highly doubt too many of them are… weird, ones as you describe, maybe they are simply confused. Either way, you must find a way to make yourself feel comfortable Ramon. It is either that, or, you remain thinking that the world is out to get you, which, it is not._

There was something else he wanted to say, but was unsure if it was necessary. Two minutes or so of debating lead him to think that to Ramon… maybe it was.

 _Regardless, you know that I always am only one message away. I may not always be able to assist, but maybe the conversation can distract you._  He pressed sent.

.

Logan had fallen asleep before he got Ramon’s reply. In the morning, with the seven fifteen am alarm ringing in his ears, he told himself he’d reply during lunch.

After dressing up, grabbing his already packed back and shoving his phone down his pocket, Logan ran downstairs for breakfast. His father and mother were already out of the house by that time, and his grandma was asleep. He made himself toast, and drank orange juice before shooting out the door to the bus stop.

Not too long after, he hooped inside the vehicle and found his way to the backseat, where Virgil awaited.

“Yo,” his friend with purple bangs called, “help me out here please.”

“With what, exactly?” Logan sat down next to him.

Virgil immediately grabbed the boy’s wrist, staring at the bench in front of him. “I might just be contemplating jumping off the bus window, you gotta stop me if I try.”

“Virgil-” Logan huffed, shaking his head. “You must be kidding.”

“No.” Purple turned to face him. “I am dead serious.”

“It’s just the first day of school.”  The boy argued. “You’re not going off to the military.”

“No, that might actually be better.”

“Virgil-”

“Just stick with me today.” The other pleaded. “Please?”  
“Sure.” Logan sighed, holding his backpack on his lap. “But my mom asked me to greet her friend’s son at the school, you’ll have to deal with him tagging along.”

“Hm,” Virgil grunted, leaning against his seat, “really?!”

“Yes.” Logan poked at him. “It is your choice.”

“Fine!” Purple didn’t take too much time before replying. “Beats being alone…”

The ride took another five minutes. When they arrived, the two juniors waited on their spots until the other kids left the bus, so they wouldn’t get smashed on their way out.

Now, both their first class was Geometry. They say by each other’s side, and waited for the teacher.

“What’s the kid’s name, anyhow?” Virgil asked, bringing back the conversation.

“Roman.” Logan replied, setting his supplies on his table. “Roman Kastler.”

“That’s-”

“Me.” A voice interrupted the purple junior, as the owner of it took his place right behind Logan. “That’s me. Hello!”

Roman had cheeks that puffed when he smiled. And dark brown hair that seemed impeccable, along with a pair of penetrating light brown eyes. He seemed very friendly, Logan hoped that would make things a little bit easier.

“Hello.” Logan shifted positions on his chair, turning his head to Roman. “My name’s Logan. Your dad is my mom’s friend.”

“OH!” Cheeky cheek’s eyes widened. “You’re Logan Anasiest? Dad did tell me about you. Nice to finally meet the kid who pulled at dad’s hair.” He giggled at the end.

“I was merely five, at the time.” The mentioned one pouted. “But nice to meet you as well.” He held out a hand in his friend’s direction. “This is Virgil.”  
“Hello.” Roman waved, with a smile.

“Hi.” Purple shied away inside his hoodie.

With a grin directed to the boy, Logan faced Cheeky Cheeks again. “Has anyone given you a tour yet?”

“Are you offering?” Roman leaned on his table, getting closer to him.

“Y-yes.” He cleared his throat, distancing himself as far as his desk would allow him to. “My mom asked me to help you a bit.

“Oh.” With that, something was gone from their colleague’s demeanour. “Yeah, I’d appreciate that.”

“We’ll start at lunch.” Logan sat up right, staring back at the front of the classroom. “Just wait for us by the cafeteria door once you’re done.”

“Of course.” Roman nodded, resting his back on his own chair.

“Logan.” Virgil hissed, pushing his notebook to the edge of the table so Logan could grab it.

He had written a message from Logan on it. It read the following:

**_Maybe you shouldn’t have told him you were helping because your mom asked you to._ **


	2. two

Lunch time.

Logan and Virgil started by waiting for the new student by the cafeteria doors. When Roman was five minutes late, Virgil decided to ditch and go eat. While he went to grab his tray, his friend decided to finally check for Ramon’s message on tumblr.

**… Why are you so nice to me, what did I do to deserve such kindness?**

_I am merely performing my duties as your friend. You deserve every inch of it._

With that, the boy turned his phone off and shoved it inside his back pocket. As he did so, he caught the sight of Virgil struggling with his order. His friend sat the tray on the slide and stay there as he stuttered and messed up words, making a long line behind him. Logan took it upon himself to help.

“The chissle-” Purple shook his head, his hair clinging to the sides of his face. “Chiklen- Chicking-”

“Some rice and chicken for him, please.”

“Sure.” The school’s employee gave a rather forced smile before bringing them Virgil’s food.

Sliding his friend’s tray to the end of the food stand, Logan turned to him. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” Purple mumbled, pulling coins from jeans to pay for his lunch.

As he gave them to the cashier, Virgil picked up the plastic piece and sat on the emptiest table around. Logan sat down next to him, facing the cafeteria doors to keep an eye out for Roman.

“He ain’t coming.” Virgil shoved a spoon full of rice on his mouth.

Logan crossed his arms over his chest, turning to the boy. “Why wouldn’t he?”

“Uh, maybe,” He swallowed, “because he knows you’re doing all of this out of obligation and that is a little bit-”

“If you say insulting, I will push you off this bench.”

“Aggressive!” Virgil set his utensils down, facing Logan. “I’m just saying. If I was him, I wouldn’t go.”

“No, you wouldn’t go because you do not like talking to new people.” The one with glasses corrected, pushing it up the bridge of his nose.

“Well, true.” Virgil pouted, grabbing his spoon again and playing around with his food. “Still. He’s probably thinking he’s wasting your time and that your ‘kindness’ isn’t kindness at all. You weren’t exactly psyched to give him the tour, Logan.”

“Surely, but-”

Right then, Logan felt his phone buzz. It was a tumblr message.

“Wanna get that?” Virgil shot down with his eyes as he shoved the full spoon inside his mouth again.

“I am talking to you, at the moment.” The other replied, realizing he hadn’t eaten yet. “Plus, I need my meal. I’ll be right back.”

Taking his place in line, Logan decided to get the give Ramon a reply.

**Lo, I hate this already. I had this kid offer me a school tour but it was merely out of obligation, and now I have some… older kids pushing me around at the lockers for dressing… ‘too feminily’ as they put it. Illiterate brutes! All because I am wearing pink, ugh… High school already sucks. Whoever said this would be the best years of our lives?**

The line moved as Logan read. He replied as he walked to close the space between himself and whoever was in front of him.

_I am sorry that is happening to you, Ramon. I wish I could do a lot more than just express condolences. But I do agree, whoever said that must have forgotten what high school was actually like or they just had one hell of a blessed experience._

After grabbing his food, Logan returned to the table Virgil still sat in. His friend had finished his plate and pushed the tray away, using a book to read and fill up his time until Logan returned.

“What’s this one?” He inquired, taking his seat.

Virgil kept reading, simply pulling up the book so Logan could read the title. ‘Crazy Rich Asians’ was on the cover, written in gold trapped inside a box that also read ‘NOW A MAJOR MOTION PICTURE’, the author’s name, Kevin Kwan, was written in back at the very bottom.

“What is it about?” He started eating, asking in between bites, when Virgil sat the book down, most likely having finished the page he had been reading.

“Crazy rich asians.” Virgil smirked. “Seriously, the title matches up the story almost exactly.”

“Have you seen the movie yet?”

“Hell no.” He shook his head, pushing the book inside a big pocket he had inside his hoodie. “I will when I finish this.”

“How wise of you.” Logan teased, even though he did the same thing each time he heard there was a new movie based on a book.

Soon enough, the kidding mood was cut off when Roman entered the cafeteria. Logan’s head did a whole ninety degree turn as the new student walked back them to the food stand. It didn’t take too long for him to noticed that Roman was limped, dragging one of his feet behind the other. And that the shirt he wore was a subtle, light shade of pink, almost salmon.

“Wow.” Virgil exclaimed, pointing only with a head movement. “What do you think happened there?”

There was a connection there. Something that Logan wanted to avoid doing, for fear of disappointment. Besides, how many kids in the entire world who knew english could have gone through the same same thing Ramon did today? The numbers couldn’t be that low. So Logan created other hypothesis instead.

“Perhaps, he has been limping from the start and we just hadn’t noticed.”

“Nope.” Purple shook his head. “I’m pretty sure he was walking normal when we met him this morning.”

“Then-” Logan rubbed his eyes behind his glasses, sighing. “I cannot be sure.”

Did he think hypothesiS? Nope, there had been only one.

At this, his friend giggled, lightly punching his arm. “You seem to distressed by this, what’s up?”

“Nothing, I-” His train of thought was disrupted when his eyes locked with Roman’s as they glanced at each other.

Cheeky cheeks turned away first, leaving Logan to wonder if he was that -truly and utterly- hurt. Yes, maybe he was helping out as an obligation but he had never meant to cause pain to his classmate. That was his last intent, actually. And he did like to help, if Roman himself had gone to him asking for a guidance, Logan wouldn’t have said no.

“Logan!” A hand waved in from of him, Virgil being the one attached to it.

“Yes- I-“ He put his back to Roman, sitting up straight. “I’m sorry, Virgil. I… Can we talk about this later? As in… when school’s done?”

“Yeah…” His friend furrowed his eyebrow, worry and suspicion clouding his eyes. “Sure, buddy.”

Lunch time over.

Now, Logan had AP History, while Virgil had Art History. And as the boy with glasses made his way to the sit in front of the class, he was faced with the unmistakable fluffy dark brown hair that Roman possessed, right there on the back of the room. Logan told himself that when class was over, he’d run to him and apologize even though he had plenty of time before the teacher showed up. He wanted to get his trembling under control first. It wouldn’t bode well if he were to apologize while shaking from head to toe.

When the bell rang, Roman ran past him, getting to the exist much faster than Logan had anticipated, even with the goddamn limp. While he was shoving his stuff inside his backpack, Roman had already reached the second ground of lockers down the corridor. What is he?!

“Roman!” Logan yelled as he ran after him.

The one he followed acted as though he hadn’t heard anything. The closer Logan got, the lower he spoke, but Roman continued walking and putting more distance between them.

“Roman, please!” Logan finally decided to just run, stopping in front of the person he’d been calling for.

“What is it, Logan?” Roman had a bitter tone to this voice.

“I am sorry.” Glasses breathed in and out, the adrenaline diminishing. “Virgil informed me you might’ve been hurt by my helping out of obligation. But that was never my intent and I did not… think…-“

As he said it, something clicked for Logan. This was not the first time he had done something without thinking of how it could affect someone else. He needed to be more mindful of stuff like that.

“I didn’t think… it would have hurt you so…” He closed his eyes, and sighed. “And for that, I am.. deeply, sincerely sorry.” He opened them again. “I understand if you don’t want me to give you the tour anymore, but I’d like to help in any ways possible. Please let me know if i can do anything.”

“I’m just wasting your time though, aren’t I?” Roman questioned, the grip he had on his backpack straps tightening as he faced away from Logan. “You didn’t want to do this in the first place.”

“I never said I did not want to do it.” Glasses crossed his arms over his chest. “True, I would not have offered myself, regardless… Being asked do it does mean I was against it at any point.”

“What,” Cheeky Cheeks looked at the boy again, his own posture growing more relaxed. “Really?”

“Yes.” Logan nodded, half bowing along. “I apologize if I made it seem as th-”

“OKAY, AWESOME!” Roman interrupted, yelling and putting his hands on Logan’s shoulder.

“You… changed your mind pretty quickly.”

“Would you rather me stay mad at you?” He challenged, one of his eyebrow up to accentuate the question.

“No!” Logan reacted with a violent head shake, followed by his glasses nearly falling of his face. Struggling to keep it in place, Logan continued. “Not, particularly, no.”

“Good!” The new student smiled, stepping to Logan’s side and resting his right arm on the boy’s right shoulder. While the first sentence had been nearly a scream, the next one had been barely audible. “I was in need of a friend today.”


	3. three

“Okay, nerd, school’s over.” Virgil announced, approaching Logan at the bus stop nearby. “Spill.”

“I had hoped you would have forgotten about it before the day ended.” The boy groaned, letting his head fall back and hang from his neck for a second.

“Never.” Virgil shot. “Just tell me.”

“Fine.” Logan sighed, shifting on his seat to face his friend. “Remember permanentlyglittery on tumblr?”

“The only tumblr user who writes Doctor Who fanfiction that you actually read?” Virgil squinted his eyes in a pensive like manner, pouting. “Why, yes, I do recall.”

“I read other people’s Doctor Who fiction!” Logan shot in his defense, before shaking his own head. “Regardless… I’m… I am thinking he might be Roman.”

Snorting, Virgil replied. “But you said his name was Ramon?”

“And your tumblr bio has Mikey written as your name.” Logan pointed out, shrugging. “I go simply by Lo. A lot of people refrain from using their real names online, Virgil.”

“Okay, true.” His friend agreed. “But how did you come to this conclusion?”

“Well,” Logan dug inside his pocket.

As he grabbed his phone, he opened the Tumblr. Soon, he was on his chat with Ramon, showing Virgil the text message that created the connection in his mind.

“Plus, Ramon and Roman are anagrams.” He concluded.

“Damn, Lo.” Virgil nodded, after reading the message. “If you don’t become a detective after college, I’ll be surprised.”

“Maybe, it is definitely one of my choices.” He put his phone away. “Anyhow, I do not think Roman has realized I’m one of his frequent commenters.”

“Are you going to tell him?” His friend questioned, eyebrows arched up in expectancy.

“I…” Logan furrowed his own. “I have not thought about it yet.”

“Oh goodness gracious.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “Are you going to make a pros and cons list?”

“Possibly, yes.”

With a snicker, he put one leg over the other, leaning back on the bench. “Well, you do you. Just don’t stress too much about it.”

“Says the guy who went off at everyone in our group project during freshman year.” Logan reminded him. “I am also pretty sure you had one white strand of hair or two.”

“That’s exactly why I’m telling you.” Virgil shot as the bus pulled on the sidewalk. Both boys stood up and got on, sitting at the end. “I acted out, was a jerk to you and everyone else around me for it. I don’t exactly feel good about it, Lo.”

As he pulled his backpack up to the seat next to him, Logan let this sink in. There he, did it again. Not thinking about what other people must be feeling. He needed to stop doing that, somehow. They did say being aware of it was a good first step.

“I realize that now.” He acknowledged. “I am sorry, Virgil.”

“No worries.” His friend waved it off, leaning against the window as he looked out it. “It’s in the past now.”

True but he knew that didn’t stop Virgil from beating himself up for it. And there was little Logan could do or say to help him out. At least the boy went to therapy every Wednesday, he hoped Virgil would say something about this to his therapist on his next appointment.

They spent the rest of the ride in silence. The bus stopped at Logan’s spot first.

“See ya, Lo.” Virgil said, without ever ungluing from the window.

“Later, Virge.”

At home, Logan was greeted with the smell of tea and the sound of a talk show on the living room TV. Gloria was in the kitchen breeding herself the drink while Jane snored in the couch. Making his way to his grandmother, Logan planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Proceeding, he entered the kitchen.

“Hi, sweetie!” His mother saw him from the corner of her eyes, her attention being on the mug she held. “Tell me everything about your first day, come on.”

“Well…” Logan sat on the small table, putting his backpack on the nearby chair. “Nothing all that interesting happened. I met Roman though.”

“That is very interesting!” Gloria apprehended, taking her seat across from him. “How is he? Did you like him?”

“Yeah.” Logan nodded, thinking back to what he’d learned about his classmate. In all honesty, it hadn’t been that much. One thing was for sure though. “But… I think he’s lonely.”

“Really?” His mother’s tone turned into a pitiful one.

“It makes sense, having lost his mom and moving away from the place he’s grown up in so suddenly.” The boy shrugged with a pout. “But he seems nice enough.”

“Gilbert did say he is a shy boy.” Gloria tapped her long fingernails at the sides of her mug for a while before speaking again. “Say, why don’t you invite him here this weekend? We can make a movie marathon. Do you happen to know if likes Harry Potter?”

“I…” Logan pursed his lips into a thin line, slightly uncomfortable at the thought of having Roman at his house. “I do not.”

“Well, you can ask him before Saturday.” His mother stood up, taking a sip of her tea. “By the way, sweetie, I have another job interview today. It’s at-“ She turned her wrist to see her watch. “Oh crap, it’s in thirty minutes. I need to change!”

With that, the woman sprinted up the stairs, not to be seen again for another five minutes. She returned wearing a brown pencil skirt, a black sleeveless top underneath a baggy transparent white buttoned shirt and black mildly high heels. She also shouldered a bright red handbag.

“How do I look?” She twirled around in the living room.

“Very professional.” Logan beamed, giving her a thumbs up.

“That,” Gloria tilted her head down a bit as she pointed at him, “was my angle.” Proceeding, she went to her son and kissed the top of his head. “Remember to wake up your grandma before dinner. I’ll see you soon, sweetie.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Logan replied, hogging his mom’s tea which she had left at the table. “Are you taking the keys and your cell phone though?”

“One’s in the bag, sweetie.” His mother smile, opening the front door with the keys.

“Good.” Logan gave one firm nod. “See you, mom!”

“Buh-bye, sweetie!”

Once the front door was closed, the teenager pulled out his phone with one hand, checking his tumblr feed. As the other wrapped around the warm mug, Logan scrolled down. When nothing interested him enough, he moved his attention to the texts. There was only one new one, from Ramon.

**I am convinced anyone who says that about high school actually came from a different dimension, where high schools don’t, in fact, suckass.**

Roman’s - Ramon’s - message got a chuckle out of Logan.

 _How on earth are you a goddamn writer?_ He sent back.

**Everyone of us has a complicated relationship with words and writing, Lo. That’s just the way the cookie crumbles.**

Oh god, the idiom made Logan cringe in his seat, rolling his eyes. Twice, because just once was not enough to express his annoyance at it. Regardless, he understood what Ramon meant. Sometimes words worked in your favor, sometimes they just refused to cooperate. And of course, it was entirely their fault. But, no.

_Right. Changing the subject while simultaneously going back to the original conversation, how was the rest of your day at school?_

Logan finished his tea as he typed and sent the reply. Part of him asked simply to see if Ramon would say anything about him, maybe even referring by his name. Would he make a connection then? Would he sent Hey, your names start with the same two letters, what a coincidence! There were more than two Los in their entire school. Even if Roman did think they went to the same school, he’d have some more holes to fill.

**It was mildly okay. The kid from before apologized and helped me learn the names of all the teachers. He’s nice, and he has a friend… but the other guy seems a little bit too brooding for my taste I don’t know.**

Note that as he read this, Logan had to physically restrain himself from jumping ar Virgil’s defense.

**Other than that, nothing stood out much. I mean, I’m not wearing a pink shirt to school again, that’s for sure. But aside from that, nuthing much.**

_You’ll really let some bullies dictate what you’ll wear?_

**As long as it gives me a limp, yes I will. Gladly, Lo.**

Roman made a point there.

_I apologize. You did not deserve that._

**Eh, cant do much about it. But hey, wbu? Your first day back in school, how was it?**

That is when Logan set his phone on the table, letting the screen go black. He had few things to say about that day that didn’t somehow involve Roman. Lunchtime being one of them. Regardless, he was scared to give away any details that made Roman aware of their meeting at school. The pros and cons list seemed like a pretty good idea then.

After putting his mug on the sink, Logan ran up the stairs to his room. He grabbed a pen and a notepad, bringing them down to the kitchen. So then he started.

Pros:

_-I might get early access to the fanfictions_

_-Potential new friendship?_

Cons

_-Roman might he disappointed_

_-Maybe feel betrayed, somehow?_

_-Possibly mad I didn’t reveal myself sooner_

The cons weighed more heavily than the pros. Either way, both sides were spoiled with speculations and not hard facts. And until Logan got over himself, over this irrational fear he had, he’d never know which outcome would actually be the real one.


	4. four

“Day two!” Virgil greeted Logan on the bus, tapping his fingers tip against each other in front of his own face, like a movie villain. “The agony returns.”

“Oh god, you’re as dramatic as Roman.”

“Ramon.” He corrected.

“They’re the same person!” Logan shot.

“Maybe.” Virgil shrugged, pursing his lips. “Or maybe, there just happens to be a Ramon who went through similar stuff that Roman did.”

“The chances of that are absurdly infinitesimal.” Down to every little detail Ramon had told him.

“Did you decide whether you’re gonna tell him or not?” Virgil prompted with wide eyes and arms crossed over his chest.

“Please,” Logan sighed, leaning against his seat, “don’t ask.”

“What exactly are you afraid of?” His friend questioned, bumping shoulders. “Roman, Ramon, whatever, would be lucky to have you as a friend.”

The compliment caught Logan by surprise. So much so, that he shifted in his seat, facing Virgil, moving closer to him.

“You really think so?”

“One nice thing for me per day is all you get.” Purple scoffed, clearing his throat. “Just tell the goddamn kid.”

“I’ll see.”

“Logan, hey!”

The child had barely set foot on the hallway before Roman came rushing to him. He side eyed Virgil with a suspicious state, which he didn’t seem to notice, but Logan made a mental note to call his new classmate out for it once they were alone.

“Virgil.” Roman acknowledged.

“Hey.” Purple waved, lazily.

“So, day two!” Cheeky cheeks intertwined his fingers, putting them under his chin as he gave a creepy sort of smile. “Here’s to more agony!”

Snickering, Virgil pointed at him. “I like this guy.”

Roman’s smile wavered a bit in confusion, as he looked at Logan for explanation. “He said something similar on the bus this morning.”

“Oh!” He blinked a couple of times. “Great gay minds think alike then!”

“Gay?”

“Everyone’s a little bit gay.” He winked at Logan, who blushed furiously.

Cleaning his throat, the boy with glasses replied. “Yes, well, I am going to my locker now.”

“Logan!!” Virgil had after him, standing by as the boy opened his small metal door, with Roman remaining behind. “You do realize he was just flirting with you?”

“How come you know instantly when people flirt with anyone but yourself?” Logan grabbed a couple of books before shutting it closed.

“Huh?”

“Leuen has been flirting with you for the past year and you’ve been clueless about it.” He arched his eyebrows at his friend.

“No way!” Virgil dismissed the comment. “Plus, I don’t like him like that anyhow. You, on the other hand, seem very hung up on Roman.”

“I just met him, Virgil.” Logan shot, walking away as Purple followed. “I do not quite have any feelings for him yet, even friendly ones.”

“But for Ramon…”

“Oh yes…” He picked at his chin. “For a second there they were two different people again…”

“You,” Virgil put on finger at Logan’s chest for emphasis, “are smithen.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Not.”

“Too.”

“Virgil!” Logan took a deep breath, shoving his materials inside his backpack. “There is nothing for me to be smithen about. Can we end this discussion, please?”

“Fine.” His friend put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Fine, I’ll stop.”

“Thank you.” He nodded, pulling the straps up his shoulders. “I will see you at lunch.”

First period was AP History, the class Roman and Logan shared, alone. And despite Virgil’s insistence earlier, Logan still wanted to defend him. Plus, the thought of Roman not getting along with his friend was an irky one. Virgil still deserved people appreciating and supporting him, he was just too shy to demand that from anyone.

“Roman.” He approached the boy, sitting at the back of the class.

“Hello, fellow historian.” Cheeky cheek grinned in response. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” He referred to Logan sitting beside him.

“Roman,” Logan sighed, “I noticed how you looked at Virgil in the hallway. I know I cannot force people to like eachother, but I would appreciate if you just gave him a chance? It didn’t seem to me as though as you were willing.”

“You…” Roman held out his hands, trying to gesture something but failing at it, “are not wrong. But allow me to ask you this first, how come you two are even friends? It doesn’t seem to me, like either of you would’ve approached each other.”

“Technically, you are not wrong either.” Logan started arranging his desk as he told the story. “We entered middle school together, same day, same first class. For better class dynamic, as the teacher had put it, we were all suppose to sit in groups. A lot of people already knew each other back then, but there was me, Virgil and Patton-”

“Who’s Patton?”

“I’ll explain soon, just allow me to finish this part first.” He went on. “We did not know anyone in there. I had been sitting all alone in a corner who nobody chose to go to, while Patton and Virgil were sitting together in one group. Soon, the teacher came and told me to go sit with them, so I would not alone. With all the exercises and tasks we needed to complete together, we all became acquaintanced and soon, friends. I am not sure how the scene would have played out if the teacher hadn’t been part of that equation.” He let out a little smile. “As for Patton, he does not go here, unfortunately. His parents moved away just before high school started and he was transferred to another school’s region. We still communicate through messages, though I haven’t gotten one since school began…”

“Are you worried?” Roman questioned with intrigue.

“I cannot possibly.” Logan answered. “I have no reason to.”

“You just said he hasn’t-”

“Good morning, students.” The teacher walking in, making the environment turn silent.

“We will continue at lunch.” The boy with glasses whispered to Logan before the board had any writings in it.

At the cafeteria, Logan explained. “I cannot expect Patton to be on his phone twenty four seven, he must be busy or something might have happened to his phone. Jumping to conclusions will not help me or him.”

“Wow.” Roman replied, after a minute of being quiet.

“Lo’s very analytical about things, he doesn’t worry unnecessarily.” Virgil shoved pasta in his mouth after saying, glancing at Logan as he did it.

“Impossible for me to do.” Roman laughed half-heartedly. “I applaud you.”

“It is hardly something for me to be applauded for.” Logan started eating. “Changing the subject, how has your second day been so far?”

“Eh,” Cheeky cheeks shrugged, “nothing too different from day one.”

“Well, you are not limping anymore.” Logan pointed out. “Has anyone bullied you again?”

Roman shook his head, before smirking. “I didn’t peg you for the protective type.”

“I care about my friends.” Logan admitted. “That’s all.”

Getting home, expected to see the same scene from the day before. And he did, except his mother was nowhere in the living room.

“Mom?” He called out. “Mom?!”

When nobody replied, he grabbed his phone and hit her number. There was one ring, two…

“Hey, sweetie! You got home already?”

“Yes, but where are you?” Logan went up the stairs.

“At Gilbert’s house.” Gloria replied as he opened the door to his room. “I had a free afternoon and he asked if I could help with some boxes, I forgot to text you sweetie, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Do you want to talk to him?”

“Uh…” Logan let out a long breath, “Not… exactly mom, no.”

“Why not? You loved Gilbert.”

“I also haven’t seen him in eleven years.” He debated. “I would much rather see him in person.”

The line went silent for a second. “Understandable. I was thinking of having him and Roman over for dinner during the weekend anyhow, are you okay with that?”

“Sure.” Logan felt he couldn’t say anything but.

“Alright, I gotta go, sweetie.” Gloria interrupted. “I’ll get some soon, love you.”  
“Love you too.”

And then it ended. Logan dragged himself onto his fluffy bed, crashing onto it. As he rested the hand he held his phone with, Logan opened the tumblr app and was reminded that he never did answer to Ramon’s text.

Crap.

_Ramon, I apologize for the late reply._

**Don’t worry, bb. Today I have learned that jumping to conclusions helps no one. So what happened?**

Well if Logan hadn’t connected the dots before, he could have now.

 _Honestly, I was just forgetful. And then went to school, but now I am home_.

**Good, alright. BUT GUESS WHO HAS A NEW CHAPTER TO POST?**

_I hope to all the universes you are not teasing._

**I WOULD NEVER!!**

**Also I just had a lot of inspiration today during Biology science is only important to me in the way that it helps me write Doctor Who fanfiction**

_There is so much wrong with what you just said. But I am rather excited for this new chapter._

**I BET YOU ARE!! And I can’t wait to see what you’re going to comment on it.**

Of course, Logan would have at least ten different things to day about it. And now, he would get to see Roman’s face the following day, see just how elated he got with a simple comment. Logan figured, that was one upside to the entire situation.


	5. five

The weekend.

Logan’s mother had him setting up the table for their family and Roman’s. That amounted to merely six people. Six plates, napkins and cups with twelve utensils. Also a tablecloth that didn’t have sauce stains on it. It was all organized and looking pretty as Gloria cooked on the stove, the apron wrapped around her waist. Meanwhile, Logan sat at the table, eying the sink right in front of line of view without actually focusing on anything.

“Are you nervous, sweetie?” Gloria asked his son, seeing how he fidgeted with with a fork.

“What?” Logan set it down as a quick response while he shook his head to get out of the transe. “Of course not.”

His mother giggled by the stove. “Sure.”

“Is the dinner ready? Can I call dad and gr-”

Right then the doorbell rang. The sound was so loud, Logan snapped his head in that direction as his heart pounded. All because of Virgil and his insistence that Logan liked Roman. In a romantic way. WHICH HE DID NOT, but the power of suggestion was surprisingly strong.

“Go call them, sweetie.” Gloria killed the fire and moved to the entrance. “I’ll take the door.”

“Thank you.” Logan mouthed on his way up the stairs, throwing his head back.

In the hallway, he heard snoring. Jane had fallen asleep in her room, Logan having to poke at her with gentleness to get her to go downstairs. Now, Michael, was working inside his room, laptop on the little table he had, set aside by the window.

“Dinner’s ready, dad.” Logan announced, opening the door. “And the Kastler’s are here.”

“Gimme a minute, champ.” Michael waved behind himself, eyes glued to the screen. “I’ll be there soon.”

Only nodding to this, Logan walked out with a sigh. His dad had been working way too hard lately. He really couldn’t leave the computer for one night? Plus, Logan thought the entire dinner would be a little bit less awkward with him there.

Taking the steps down, Logan met with their guests. Gilbert was as he remember it, an tall lean man with black hair and puffy cheeks. Except now he had darker bags under his eyes and a few grey hairs by the sides.

The older man took a step forward, in Logan’s direction, holding out a hand for the young boy to shake.

“Hey, Logan.” He smiled like a man with a few regrets that concerned the person he was smiling to. “Nice to see you again, buddy.”

“Uncle Gilbert, hi.” Logan beamed back, taking the man’s hand, as he cocked his head to the side. “You didn’t change much.”

To this, Gilbert giggled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “You changed a lot. You were so little next time I saw you.”

“Yeah… well.” The young boy shrugged shrugged. “Couldn’t stay that little forever.” He stepped aside to see his collegue. “Hello, Roman.”

“Hey, Lo!” Cheeky cheeks raised one hand, swiftly before putting it down. “Your mom says dinner isn’t so ready yet, what do you want to do?”

“Not ready?” Logan hinged his jaw and glanced at his mother who moved her head up. “Alright…” He grinded his teeth. “I… I can show you around my room, if you want.”

“Sure.” Roman smiled, going to him.

“We’ll call you, sweetie.” His mother called after them as they took the stairs.

On the upper floor again, Logan made sure to pass by his dad’s room. Just to call him once more and get ‘gimme-me-a-minute’d again.

“Sorry about that.” He directed to Roman before leading the boy to his room. “Sit wherever you’d like.”

His classmate chose the desk chair, with heels. “Wow…” He spun on it, looking at the ceiling. “That’s beautiful!”

“Indeed.”

Silence fell. It would’ve gone on longer if Roman hadn’t spoken after merely nine seconds.

“You like Doctor Who?” He asked, checking the bookshelf and stopping his finger at the show’s section.

Dangerous subject, and alarm went off in Logan’s mind. It really screamed. Sounded a bit like Virgil too.

“Yes,” he replied, truthfully, “it one of my favorite tv shows.”

“Oh I just like you a lot more now.” Roman beamed, sitting on the boy’s bed with him. “Have you seen the new season?”

“Yes,” Logan shot, in desperate need to change the line of questioning as he grabbed a funko pop figurine from his nightstand. “Do you like Harry Potter?”

“Oh my goodness, of course I do!” Roman took the mini Hermione from the boy’s hand, examining it with starry eyes. “What’s your house?”

“I’m Ravenclaw.” Logan adjusted his glasses, with a proud posture.

“I’m in Gryffindor.” Roman grinned.

“Funny.” Logan huffed. “Patton believes that to be my house.”

“Hm…” His guest pulled back, squinting his eyes at him. “I don’t see it.”

“Well neither do I.” He shrugged. “It was merely Patton’s opinion. I hardly think I break rules or a-”

“Come down, kids!” Gloria yelled from downstairs.

“We’re going, mom!” Logan yelled back, standing up and staring at Roman. “Shall we go, then?”

“Uh, so formal.” His guest giggled, standing up from the bed and walking past Logan with an upright forced posture. “Shall we go then?” He mocked in a deep voice.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me-”

“I’m sorry, nerd, but sometimes you just speak like a middle aged man from the 1800s.”  Roman shrugged, as they walked down the stairs.

“Do you even know how people from the 1800s spoke?” Logan shot.

His friend hummed before answering. “Like you do, probably.”

Dinner was… interesting.

First, Gilbert kept asking Logan a lot of questions. How was school? Did he remember all those past Christmases? Would he like to hear about one of Roman’s Christmases? Did he still have any of the books Gilbert gave him? Did he even still liked books? What was he watching on TV these days? What was his favorite school subject? Was it the same as Roman’s, meaning History and English? Logan’s head began to spin around the fourth question.

Second, Michael finally came down, when everyone was pretty much already finished with their meal, which earned him a very dangerous look from his wife. Roman caught on to this, and forced himself to keep quiet, which made his cheeks look as red as tomatoes. It made him look cuter.

And lastly, Gloria decided to share some embarrassing ‘my-son-was-the-cutest-five-year-old’ stories.

“I used to play tennis when Logan was a small kid.” She started with a smile. “And sometimes I’d bring him along, gave him a racket. He could barely hold them up, never hit a ball.”

“You never actually gave me instructions…” Logan blushed, facing away.

“And oh-OH!” His mother ignored, going on. “I remember once, we had a blackout in the house while Logan was upstairs in his room, alone. He cried so much, my heart broke.”

“Every kid is scared of the dark-” Logan sighed, standing up as he pushed his chair back. “I’m going to the living room, if none of you mind.”

With that, the boy existed the kitchen, making his way to the couch. Not too long after, Roman was sitting right beside him.

“That was cute.” He teased.

“It is five year old stuff.” Logan sighed, closing his eyes. “Every five year old does dumb things.”

“And every mother finds them adorable.” Roman argued. “You shouldn’t mind it.”

“Right.” The boy reminded himself Roman didn’t have his anymore. “Your dad seems to be enjoying them, anyhow.”

“Oh he is.” Cheeky cheeks giggled. “I know he regrets just moving away from you. And he has to stop himself from talking about you to me. Like, it’s insane how many stories start with ‘i remember when Lo-’ and he stops there, because he doesn’t want me to get jealous.”

“And don’t you??” Logan asked, eyebrows arched.

“I did.” Roman shot. “Until I actually saw how much of a dork you actually are. Plus,” He turned on the sofa, facing the kitchen as he rested his arms on the top of it, “he’s a good dad. He never makes me feel alone, or lonely. So I don’t mind it all that much.”

“Oh…”

“I wonder how it would’ve been if we’d actually grown up together.” He sat back facing front. “Like, if we would’ve been those childhood best friends who did everything together and stuff.”

“It’s one possibility.” Logan agreed.

And that would have meant that I would’ve been there the minute you’ve made your Tumblr.

“Life’s funny.” Roman commented, putting both hands behind his head for support.

“Truly.” The host gulped. “Very funny.”


	6. six

At the bus point, during the Monday morning that followed the dinner they hosted, Logan played with his feet on the ground. The prospect of stopping seemed to make him more anxious. All he knew was that he could not stand freaking still.

Once his ride arrived, he got inside and met his friend at the back. They said their greetings and the rest proceeded after Logan took his seat, fidgeting with his fingers.

“I can’t understand you.” Virgil vented, first thing after Logan told him about the weekend. “He was there at your house, he noticed you both love the same TV show, he literally opened up to you about shit aND YOU STILL HAVEN’T TOLD HIM?”

“Which part is confusing for you, Virgil,” Logan teased with a shrug, “I would be more than happy to explain it to you for the umpteenth time.”

“Look, I understand the anxieties, I do.” His friend put his head back, sighing. “But the longer you wait, the longer it will take Roman to get over it, and the more hurt he’ll get.”

The bus rode on the road bumps, making the people on the last row of seats jump up a bit. Logan waited for the next one before speaking again.

“I agree.” He stared at his own hands, balled into fists as they sat on his legs, rather than at the person he spoke to.

“Come again?” Virgil leaned in, a hand behind the ear closest to Logan.

“I said I agree.” The boy closed his eyes and breathed in, out… twice. “I have this fear. And I cannot, for the life of me, understand it, find the way behind it or fight it. I’m just scared and it’s becoming parallelizing, to the exact that I’m trembling at the thought of seeing Roman again today.”

Silence settled. Logan fell deeper into his thoughts as everything around him seemed to disperse into nothingness. Sounds around him became white noise, his sight blurred and his body was enveloped in a cold sensation.

“Jeez, Logan.” He missed his friend saying. Virgil cocked his head to the side as he leaned forward, trying to take a better look at the boy. Waving a hand in front of him, Virgil called for his name.

Nothing.

He tried once, twice, three times… On the fourth time, he managed to snap Logan back into reality.

“Is it this bad?” Purple questioned.

Logan gulped. “Yes.”

“Oh man, you’re screwed.” His friend bitter-laughed. “Hell if I know how to stop this.”

“I’ll figure it out.” Brown adjusted his glasses, sniffing. “I won’t rest until I do.”

“That sentence is so needlessly dramatic for this.” Virgil commented, snorting with laughter after Logan gave him a look that matched Rosa Diaz’s in threatening levels.

They did not see Roman through the first two periods and Logan started to worry. Something Virgil said he didn’t usually do, as he recalled, but… But nothing, he had no explanations for this, he just worried.

That is, until he got a message from Ramon during lunch break.

**HEY BB, GUESS WHO’S SICK IN BED WITH A PILE OF DISGUSTING PAPER TISSUES FULL OF SNOT NEXT TO MY BED**

_The snot filled paper tissues were an unnecessary detail. Is it alright for you to miss school?_

**I mean, not really, but it would be that or me sneezing all over everyone and everything. Which would you prefer?**

_Neither, actually._

Then, Virgil poked at him with his own elbow.

“Aren’t you going to get lunch?” He shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

“Of course.” Logan replied, half absentmindedly, as he stood from the table and made his way to where the food was.

**Well see, I needed to make a choice. And I chose to be brave, heroic, and stay at home, so as to avoid getting every one of our siblings just as miserably sick as I currently am.**

_Of course, because certainly none of us would be able to live without your brave and heroic sacrifice._

**Exactly. See, you get me!**

Logan rolled his eyes at that text, snickering as he walked back to the table with his tray. Taking the seat in front of Virgil, he set his phone on the table and started eating.

“Fact,” Virgil pushed his own tray to the side, leaning on the table as he rested his arms on his, holding both his elbows, “this is only the second week of school. Also fact, I already wish the year was over.”

“Well,” Logan shrugged. “I cannot manipulate time for you.”

“Can you get Patton back then?”

“That is…” He took a deep breath, biting the inside of his lip before going on, “outside my range of abilities as well.”

“Can’t you try calling?” Virgil suggested. “I mean, I did, a few times, but-”

“I do not know what is going on with Patton either.” Logan cut him off, sticking his fork down the small mountain of mashed potatoes. “And if he hasn’t replied to us yet, I cannot force him to.”

“I know.” His friend mumbled, lying his head down on the table. “I miss him.”

“I do as well.” Logan took his first bite of food, hinging his jaw. “He’s still our friend, I am sure he’s going to get back to us soon.”

“Doubtful.”

“You really need to work on your pessimism.” He shot.

“You really need to work on telling Roman who you really are.” Virgil gave him a forced smile.

“WILL YOU NEVER LET THIS GO?!” Logan voice’s cracked as he put his fists on the table.

His friend smirked. “Not even on my deathbed.”

**I AM MISERABLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Ramon had started texting again during last period.

**The sneezes are not giving me a break, I can barely keep my hands steady and eyes open enough to message you**

_And yet here you are._

**I DID SAY BARELY**

_Indeed. Ramon, I’m in class at the moment, may I help you with your sickness crisis later?_

**Of course, boo. I’ll just die while I wait. My funeral shall be glorious, award winning worthy and people for all sorta of different nations shall come t-**

Sighing, Logan returned his attention to the teacher on the blackboard. He could read the rest of that needlesly overly descriptive and theatrical message later. But the rest of class passed by fast, ending merely fifteen minutes later.

Now in the comfort of his home, the boy sat in the couch with his grandma as soon as he got through the door. Jane had been asleep until Logan neared her, at which point she was startled by his knee knocking on hers.

“Oh, I’m sorry, ma.” Logan sat his backpack down.

“No worries.” Jane smiled, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “How’s school going? Any exciting news?”

Logan let out a short lived laugh, snorting. “It’s school, ma. Nothing exciting at all about it.”

“Sometimes you come home telling us something, my dear.” The old lady shoots. “There’s always a story and always someone willing to listen.”

Logan took a few more seconds before replying, shaking his head. “Not about six and a half hours of sitting on a desk and listening to teachers teach, ma.”

With a heavy sigh, his grandma let go of his hand. “If you say so.”

The young boy was ready to stand up and walk up to his rook when his grandma grapped him by the wrist and spoke again. “Did you see your father yet?”

Logan shook his head. “No, I just got home.”

“He might be still at work…” Jane pouted. “He needs to be coming home sooner!”

“I know, ma.” Logan patted the woman on her shoulder. “I know. Do you want anything from the kitchen before I go upstairs?”

“No, nothing, my dear.” She pulled him down a bit, to be able to kiss the top of his head. “Thank you.”

With only a slight nod in response, Logan walks away. Once inside his room, he grabs his phone again and check’s Ramon/Roman’s latest message.

**Of course, boo. I’ll just die while I wait. My funeral shall be glorious, award winning worthy and people for all sorta of different nations shall come to witness the death of a national hero, brave enough to sacrifice himself to tre flu.**

It was all so ridiculous, Logan couldn’t help but laugh as he replied.

_You have grand fantasies, that much is true. How are you feeling at the moment?_

He waited for the text that only arrived ten minutes later.

**Like death.**

Logan rolled his eyes as he thought the boy was as dramatic as ever. What a great addition he’d be to old greek theater.


	7. seven

Roman came back to school on Wednesday. It was a surprise to Logan, since Ramon never said anything about his sickness going away. But the boy had been ignoring messages for that last day. That usually happened when he worked on a chapter. He had explained that distractions were not welcomed during his writing time. Logan could, at least, understand that.

During lunch hour, he sat with Logan and Virgil. He still looked at the latter somewhat funny, but he seemed to be getting more tolerant. And liking it or not, they had a lot more in common than they believed.

“I am glad you feel better, Ra-“ Logan coughed upon realizing the name he was about to say. “Roman. You were missing too many important material and exams starts next week.”

“Oh shoot!” The other put a hand up to his hair. “Are you serious?! I’d forgotten all about that! Well, shit. I’m going to die. I really am going to die.”

At this, Logan furrowed his eyebrow, looking at Virgil, who returned the gesture, before turning back to Roman. “I fail to see how?”

“He’s just being overly dramatic.” His friend noted.

Logan hummed. “Hm… I recall you acting very similarly last year…”

“Oh?” That piqued at Roman’s interest, the boy resting his chin on the palm of his hand. “Did you really?”

“Watch it, I could bash your head on that plate you have there.”

“I am certainty afraid!”

“You should.”

“You should not.” Logan interrupted. “We can arrange a study group. Us three. My parents won’t mind if I have some friends over, I suppose.”

“I’m down.” Virgil shot. “You’re the only one who manages to make me understand maths.”

“Are you that good, now?” Roman questioned.

“It’s an easy subject.”

“hOW EXACTLY?!”

“Simply being.”

The bell rang just then. Logan has Biology whole Roman and Virgil had History. A class all on his own… Logan might enjoy it. Except his class was exceptionally loud and he wondered how did he manage to get energetic classmates every year. Just being around them made him feel exhausted, at times.

During this one though, Ramon texted.

**Do you happen to find World War II as boring as I do?**

_Not possibly. It is one of my favorite subjects._

**Of course it is!**

Logan didn’t need to read too much into it to realize Roman could be just rolling his eyes at the message. But he did love history, any and all topics. It was fascinating learning what happened to be able to understand why the world is the way it is today. So many things happen and work today because of what was done in the past and a lot of people never pay it the attention it deserves. Logan found it to be somewhat insulting to those that came before them.

_I am in class, Ramon, as I assume you are, so please let me and yourself pay attention to school._

**Ugh, sometimes you are too much of a goody two shoes for me.**

_Is that not why you love my comments?_ Logan wanted to send but he meant the previous text. He wanted to pay attention to his teacher. Biology, contrary to History, was not his strongest suit.

*

“Mom?” Logan called as he opened the front door.

“Hey sweetie!” She called from her room, sitting on the desk as she typed on her computer. “I’m a bit busy but I’ll be making dinner soon.”

He made his way towards the sound of her voice. “I actually wanted to ask you and dad if it would be okay for Virgil and Roman to come by after school this week so we can study?”

“It’s alright with me.” Gloria replies, eyes glued to the screen. “You can text your dad, he hasn’t gotten home yet. But I don’t see him having any objections either.”

“As usual.” The boy sighed in reply, already pulling out his phone. And the text was sent.

“So,” Gloria turned on her chair, resting her chin on the back rest, “you and Roman are friends already?”

“Eh, I guess.” Logan said but it felt wrong.

He was friends with Ramon, he could say for sure. But he did not know that Lo stood for Logan. Ramon, was not exactly the same Roman that Logan knew. There were differences, because Ramon has been talking to Lo for over a year while Roman knows Logan for little over two weeks. They don’t behave the same with both versions of Logan.

Even without that complicated conundrum, Logan was always hesitant to call others “friends”. Taking out Patton and Virgil from the situation, he was not good at communicating with other people and becoming friends. And when they did start to know Logan a bit more, he still felt… blocked. It was like he had reached his quota for great close friends in a lifetime so there was no more space for anyone else. Logan could my explain it anymore than he understood it. Feelings were complicated, it’s why he needed Patton and Virgil. But Patton seemed to have gone MIA and it confused Logan to no avail.

“Later today I’m going back to Gilbert’s apartment to help with the unboxing again.” His mother announced. “Do you want to come too? It’s an opportunity to talk more with both him and Roman.”

“I…”

Logan thought it over for more than just a second. Gloseis waited for his son to speak, knowing that he needed the time.

“I would rather not, mom.” He spoke. “I know you want me to go back to being that kid who just adored Uncle Gilbert and could be childhood friends with Roman but it’s… too much time passed, I guess. I don’t mean to say I don’t like them and that I never will like them. I just don’t believe I can be that close with them.”

His mother listened and nodded. When he was finished, she stood up and walked over to him, who had sat on her bed as he talked. She slithered an arm around his shoulder and brought him closer to her.

“You see right through me, don’t you?” She squeezed him, making the boy giggle. “I understand what you mean sweetie. I just think it would be good for you to open yourself a little more. You are such a bright and wonderful boy. Kind, loyal and generous to who you love. A lot of people could benefit from knowing you and you from knowing them.”

“I know.” Logan shot. “You always tell me that.”

“You seem to always need to hear it.” She kissed the top of his head. “Wanna help me out in the kitchen?”

“I’m… actually, I’m a bit tired today. Would you mind if I just went to my room?”

That wasn’t a lie. Logan felt like he could look like the fictional creatures commonly known as a zombie. He did not understand why tired was a synonym for those but he figured, zombies must feel like their lumps are falling all the time. And that was an accurate statement for him as well.

“Yes, I would very much so!” His mother joked, poking at his sides. “I miss my son!”

“We saw each other this morning!” Logan snapped.

“I always miss you.” She pouted. “I’m your mother, when are you getting that through your thick skull?”

“Yours is just as thick as mine.”

“Who knows.” Gloria stood up, shrugging as she moved towards the doorway.

Logan dropped on the bed instead of standing up himself and moving towards his room. Soon his eyes closed, and his mind went into drifted far from that room, where he heard the sound of his mother’s steps growing fainter and fainted…

*

The boy didn’t usually dream. Well… some people say everyone dreams every time they fall asleep, they just usually forget the dreams as soon as they woke up. Logan didn’t like generalization like those. Brains worked differently, it was never the same thing for everyone. Anyhow, this time he remembered what he dreamt about when he opened his eyes.

The details would later fade from his memory and he would have only the smallest of stories to tell about the dream. But here’s what happened in it.

Staring by the location. He seemed to be in a moon, but not earth’s moon. The only reason he knew the place was a moon was because in his dream, that’s what it was. And he didn’t need a helmet and oxygen tank to breathe there. So in said moon, there were his parents, his grandmother, Roman, Virgil and Patton and some random people he knew from school. They were all talking about recent events on said moon, like the waterfall that suddenly manifested at the other side. And the kids were planning a trip to it. Logan was against it, seeing as it was way too far away and they had no way of knowing how to get back. Virgil agreed while Roman was all for it and laughed at the two for being such cowards, as he had put it. That characterization seemed accurate enough. The dream ended when Logan and Virgil were forced to go anyway, and they met the Cthulhu on their way.

Dreams never make sense, do they?

After Logan was done shaking his head, trying to process what the hell his mind has created, he grabbed his phone from the bed. There were a couple of messages there. One from tumblr, Ramon’s. And a few on WhatsApp. Those came from Patton.

The name on the screen made Logan straighten up his posture faster than he could actually say Patton. He swiped left and read the contents.

**Lo… hey. It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it?**

**I’m so so so so sorry I haven’t called… or texted… for so long. I didn’t mean to, I promise!!**

**My parents just, they wanted me to focus on this new school and they took away my internet for a while. They lifted the ban after they saw I was a bit… miserable without being to talk to you and Virge for so long.**

**Logan?**

**Can I call you?**

The clock on the top middle of the screen showed it had been two hours since Logan had dozed off in his parents room. Patton’s message had been sent about that same long ago. Logan decided to call anyway.

The phone rang once and was picked up. “Logan?”

“Patton! Hello.” He breathed out, a bit nervously.

He wondered if talking to Patton now would be just as easy as before. Sometimes time… the passage of it… made things more difficult rather than easier.

“Lo, oh my god, I’m so happy to hear your voice!” The other laughed on the other side, smashing every doubt Logan was having. “I called Virgil today too and we had so much to talk about, we only stopped because his mom called him for movie night. How are you doing? How’s the new school year? Virgil told me you have a new friend? What’s his name, how is he? Is he nice to you and Virge? Tell me everything!”

“How do you know if he’s a he?” That was Logan’s only question.

“That’s the only thing Virgil wanted to tell me about him. He said I needed to hear you talk about him.”

“Ah… I see…” dammit, Virgil. I see what you’re doing. “Right. Well…”

So he told him everything. Of course he had planned on doing it before this particular conversation and Virgil’s not so subtle nudge. Patton was a very good listener and advice giver. It seemed natural to seek for his help, even if Logan himself took a while to do it.

“Oh!!” Patton clapped on the other end. “Sounds so… romantic!”

“Oh no, Patton, please, not you as well.”

“I’m sorry, Lo. It just seems like something out of a movie, you know? Destiny, fate, that sort of thing.”

“Yes, I forgot you are the hopeless romantic type for a good minute there.”

“So when do you think you’re going to tell him?”

“Possibly never.”

“Logan!”

“Maybe he just figure it out himself.”

“Make it easier for him, will you?”

“Why, he’s a smart enough individual. If I managed to figure out on my own, so should he be!”

“Not everyone is as blessed with detective reasoning as you are, Lo.”

“I know, Patton, I know…” the boy sniffed. “I’m just scared. That’s all.”


End file.
